


Teen Wolf: Re-imagined (Season 6B)

by deianeera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deianeera/pseuds/deianeera
Summary: Cora Hale has finished the house she went to build in South America. She returns to Beacon Hills to take the rest of her and Derek’s stuff when the Anuk-Ite’s power is just starting to manifest, unbeknownst to everyone. However, the first scenery she witnesses gives her a reason to stay.





	1. (S6BE12) Binds That Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora Hale has finished the house she went to build in South America. She returns to Beacon Hills to take the rest of her and Derek’s stuff when the Anuk-Ite’s power is just starting to manifest, unbeknownst to everyone. However, the first scenery she witnesses gives her a reason to stay.

Teen Wolf: Re-Imagined  
Season 6B Episode 12;  
Original: “Raw Talent”  
Re-write: “Binds That Last”

 **_11:39 PM, Tuesday_ **  
**_Beacon Hills, California_ **

Slender fingers wrapped around leather-covered steering wheel, a single spiral tattooed between the base of the thumb and index finger. Known to most werewolves as a symbol for vendetta, otherwise known as revenge.

However, the chemo-signal filling the car was not entirely vengeful but rather bitter and angry, which contrasted the softness of the female owner’s reflection in the rear-view mirror. She had her short hair done with relaxed curls, brown doe-eyes enhanced by dark eyeliner, and her plump lips looked immensely lushed with lipgloss on.

Soon enough, the brunette’s headlights flashed — blinking rapidly like those of dying bulbs. As if on queue, the car shut down, which earned a groan from her and a few hits onto the steering wheel too.

She sighed, closing her eyelids to calm her short temper. Letting her right hand explore the shotgun seat next to her, she found her phone and looked at the time.

Her thumb pressed onto the messages and opened a conversation under the contact name DEREK. It was full of texts mostly sent instead of received.

She wrote one again:  
I’M IN TOWN TO GET THE REST OF OUR STUFF.

And again:  
LIKE I SAID, THE HOUSE IS ALREADY BUILT.

And another:  
I WISH YOU’D STAY THIS TIME.  
SOUTH AMERICA CAN BE HOME TOO.

Right after sending the last one, she’d heard gunshots coming from the nearby parking lot. If it was a normal killing, there would be four shots fired at most every five seconds — yet these were continuous, almost unending, coming from numerous people.

Rubber soles touched the ground soon as the female got out of her car. As she approached, taking one look at the scenery, she knew what was happening. These were hunters carrying a male werewolf into one of the vans, based on the wounds that were already starting to heal on his arms.

She would’ve let this go, as it wasn’t her business, if only she hadn’t taken a whiff of his scent. He smelled exactly like someone she was close with, someone who had died years ago. She needed answers in order to decide whether he was worth saving.

Once the hunters had gone, she searched the beat-up car to find anything that could tell her about his identity. Sitting by the brakes was his phone, and to her luck, it hadn’t been damaged.

 _**12:25 AM, Wednesday** _  
_**Beacon Hills, California** _  
_**The Animal Clinic** _

The town veterinarian and former Hale Pack emissary, Dr. Alan Deaton, was about to perform a late night emergency surgery on a pit bull when he heard persistent knocking on his front door.

Putting down the scalpel, he proceeded towards the door. “We’re closed.”

When the person on the other side didn’t answer, he went to open it, revealing the Hale sibling that was perceived to have three years ago. “Cora Hale.”

“I was hoping you could tell me about Theo Raeken and how it’s possible for him to reek of another werewolf’s scent.” She spoke, holding the male’s phone in the air.

The two decided to have the conversation over his late night patient. While he worked, the brunette looked through bottles and bottles of his medicine.

“Theo Raeken is only part werewolf. We call him a Chimera, there were others like him too. It was a long process, they all had to die and come back.” He explained, making an incision.

Cora held a bottle of the nine herbs in her hand when she turned to Deaton. “Do you bring some of these with you anywhere? It may come in handy. What’s his other DNA?”

“Of course. He’s also part coyote — which is why he smelled differently.”

The female watched as he replaced a shattered bone with metal, causing her to wince. “I don’t mean in a generic sense, he smelled of someone who had died a long time ago — not something.”

Deaton looked up at her, knitting his eyebrows together. “How long?”

“Three years.” She replied, taking in a breath before continuing. “He reeked of Erica Reyes, of her fresh blood. It’s faint, but it’s there in his system.”

“Everyone knew he and the others were created by the dread doctors, but no one questioned where the DNA they used came from. It’s a possibility if they’d gotten to her body somehow.”

He contemplated the possibility, realizing it couldn’t have been Erica’s wolf DNA that they used, because his sister had died when he was eleven. “But he also needed his sister’s heart for transplant. The transition into a Chimera should’ve happened as early as that too.”

  
“Transplants always take place in a short period of time, but the transition couldn’t have been done right away. I won’t mistake another’s scent as Erica’s. I’m certain.”


	2. (S6BE13) For Old Times’ Sake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a long while, life has been okay until Tamora Monroe decided to fuck up every supernatural in Beacon Hills.
> 
> Now, Brett Talbot has a target on his back again, and it managed to get through him — literally get through him in the form of a mother-fucking wolfsbane-laced arrow shot by Gerard Argent.

Teen Wolf: Re-Imagined  
Season 6B Episode 13;  
Original: “After Images”  
Re-write: “For Old Times’ Sake”

_**7:40 PM, Wednesday** _  
_**Beacon Hills, California** _  
_**The Preserve** _

The floorboards squeaked underneath rubber soles as another step was taken out of the old house. It may have been the only sound that could be heard in the confines of the preserve. For the enhanced ears that knew very well the personality of these woods, this was a sign of danger. Cora Hale decided to place the boxes she held down on what remained of her parents’ porch. Slender fingers brushed the short strands of hair behind her ears to hear better as she stepped closer to the surrounding trees.

The birds and crickets were silent, even the trees were very still. She waited, shut her eyelids as she listened to the nothingness. Then there it was — the sound of rubber and the flight of an arrow tearing through the stillness of the air. The familiarity of what was unfolding caused her heartbeat to raise.

It took her four minutes to find the werewolf she caught a scent of, behind a tree where heaving could be heard. With her strength, she gripped the pair of muscular biceps, and held the damsel in place. The phone he had in hand, now lying on the forest floors.

He’d flashed his golden hues, threatened of her until he caught a whiff of her scent. This was when he took a few seconds to confirm the woman’s identity. “Cora.”

She winced at the sight of the arrow protruding from his torso. “Boy, I thought you’d know better than to wander at night in these woods.”

“That’s why Lori and I survived the last time.” He replied, flashing her a more relaxed grin. “But I thought —“

“You thought I died in that fire.” She wrapped her hands around the arrow and broke each ends, earning a groan of pain from Brett.

“You and my parents,” He recalled the same fire that took the lives of the Hale pack, including all other Alphas that were with them that night. “And that if we were in the house, things could’ve been different.”

“I was in the house. I can tell you it couldn’t have been.” Cora replied, shaking her head.

Once the pathetic piece of stick was safe to pull out, she didn’t waste any more time and threw one of his arms around her shoulder. “You have to mask your scent.”

“I still need to leave Lori clues.”

“So do it fast,” she paused before flashing her own eyes at him. “Because I need to get you out of here.” The crimson shade of her hues telling him she’d had a raise in standing.

  
_**8:15 PM, Wednesday** _  
_**Beacon Hills, California** _  
_**Water Treatment Plantation** _

Cora tried to tell her old friend the gist of her story. She told him how her brother accidentally gave her power through Transference, instead of just taking all of her pain. This was the reason she never flashed her eyes in front of anyone except Derek after being healed. He got her out of Beacon Hills in the fear that their uncle might kill her, to become Alpha again like he did with Laura.

“There’s too many passages here, it’ll be like a maze for them.” Brett explained.

Cora shook her head, knowing that hunters had the advantage here. “The same passages that lead to Oak Creek tunnels, which are also connected to the Argent bunker by the way. You saw him, he was the one who shot you.”

“We could just fight them. Especially now that you’re an Alpha.”

“You’re dying, and you fighting will only get us killed because I’m not strong — I don’t have a pack.”

The two werewolves didn’t have long when they sensed the hunters coming. The gas and water pipes up top became their resort. If they were quiet enough, they would be safe. Not so far from them came a roar, which meant that it was only a matter of time.

Underneath them, the guidance counselor and Gerard Argent came into view. They were arguing about whether going back to face the werewolf.

“Why are we going back, what if there’s a pack?” Monroe asked.

“Well there is, we can count on it.”

“Wait, how many are we talking about?”

“That’s not the right question, you’re thinking from a place of fear.” The old man replied.

Brett’s wound was terminal now in the sense that it was bleeding in black. A drop of blood fell, making Cora grip on the steel pipes harder — she’d even willed her claws out in case they were forced to fight. However, the male werewolf managed to catch the droplet before it got too far to reach.

“I’m thinking logically and mathematically — two of us against too many of them.” She retorted.

“Try thinking strategically — that’s Scott McCall,” Gerard trailed, going on about the truth that was the teenager and his pack. “Like most teenagers, he thinks with his heart.”

Cora clenched her teeth, her other hand remained on her friend’s arm to take his pain before she went to warn the teenagers of the demographic of Argent’s plan, as she thought he was gunning for the Alpha like he’d always done.

When the two hunters had gone, she left Brett in a safe place and found Scott in a momentum with a female werecreature — not reeking much of a wolf.

“He would kill us if he knew what we were doing without him.” Said the female.

“I think he’d be okay.” Scott breathed, closing his eyes.

“With this?” She asked

“With us.” He replied, making Cora roll her eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“You really picked a wrong time to talk about feelings.” Cora cut them off, standing by them to explain what she thought was happening while the short-haired girl with buttery highlights tried to take his pain.

“Who even are you?” She asked Cora.

“Why should I answer to you, you’re sitting here having a moment while the person you’re trying to save is being used as trap to get to you.” The stubborn Hale sibling retorted.

By this time, Scott had earned consciousness. “What happened?”

“It worked.” She replied, referring to the pain absorption.

“Unfortunately. Can we get to them now?”

Scott finally acknowledged the werewolf’s presence, as she helped carrying him out. “I see you still haven’t changed, Cora.”

“As in Hale? I like Derek better.”

“What’s not to like when you benefit from his kind, kind soul.” Cora retorted.

Above them, a loud crash was heard followed by an angry roar. They knew just what it meant.

The three were seen coming out of the sewers. Two of which came to drag the shifted werewolf out of human sight, while the female who remained called for somebody. Soon enough, a car came rushing, and from it stepped out Alan Deaton.

“We need to get them out of here. The heart has five minutes of flatlining before it’s too late to be saved.”


	3. (S6BE15) A Hale Plan

Teen Wolf: Re-Imagined  
Season 6B Episode 15;  
Original: “Pressure Test”  
Re-write: “A Hale Plan”

Doctor Alan Deaton started the process of reviving Brett and Lori while he drove to the clinic. He instructed the younger Hale to ingest them with adrenaline right at the heart, along with viles of the nine herbs.

“Cora I need you to help them heal. They’re too weak to respond to the herbs.” Deaton told the brunette calmly, looking at her through the rear-view mirror.

Cora nodded, taking both of the siblings’ hands in hers. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before letting her body absorb their pain.

Their response was slow, their heartbeats faint but the Alpha was stubborn enough not to give up until there was no sign of life left.

She gripped on them harder, veins turning black from her hands to her neck. Sweat formed on her forehead, as she started pushing bit by bit of her power into the two werewolves lying on her lap.

Cora realized the difference between pain absorption and power transference right then and there. A line so thin to cross that it was almost hard to notice. However, she balanced both, knowing she would need to lend them power in order for them to have enough strength to accept healing.

Pain rushed through her, making her eyes beam red until it left her body in the form of an animalistic roar. A roar so loud that it caused Deaton to step on the breaks and push himself out of the vehicle.

 

_**2:00 PM, Thursday** _   
_**Beacon Hills, California** _   
_**The Deaton Residence** _

Cora woke to Marin Morrell clearing Brett’s skin with wet towels on a sofa. Sitting up straight, she eyed her surroundings and reckoned she was in the Emissary’s place. “Where’s Lori and Deaton?” She asked, voice sounding weak.

“He went to help Scott with the new problem, Lori’s in my room.” The olive-skinned beauty replied, placing a clean towel on Brett’s forehead.

Cora furrowed her eyebrows. “Are they going to be okay?”

“Scott and his pack?” She asked, sitting across the werewolf.

The brunette flinched at the question. “No, Brett and Lori.”

Her reaction earned her a soft, amused chuckle from the emissary. “Yes, they’re going to be fine. They’re weak like you are right now, but their vitals are good.”

“When are they gonna wake up?”

Marin sighed, taking the water bottle from the far end of the table and handing it to Cora. “It’s hard to say, maybe a few days. You want to hear the better news? You didn’t lose your power.”

“I have to get them out of town.” She took the bottle, grip tightening around it when she registered the danger of staying too long.

“You will be able to when they’re fully recovered. Besides, no one knows that they’re alive but you. By the looks of it, no human cares enough to know where their bodies were taken.”

“And the others won’t know because there’s no family to set up a funeral.” Cora added, understanding that right now her friends were safe from any danger.

“So talk to me about your other plan.” She eyed Cora knowingly.

**_7:00 PM, Thursday_ **   
**_Beacon Hills, California_ **   
**_The Sheriff’s Department_ **

Cora’s other plan wasn’t much, just see if there’s a chance to bring back one of her only few friends. This was why she came tonight in this place to see Theo Raeken. She just didn’t realize that the others would be here too.

She’d just gotten in through the door unannounced, and heard the male ask Deputy Jordan Parrish whether he heard someone walk in or not. The two were at the receiving area whilst the pack was in the Sheriff’s Office.

“Did you hear that?” He asked, signing the release paper.

Deputy Parrish didn’t need to answer as he saw Cora approach. “You’re Derek’s sister. What are you doing here?”

“I need to talk to him.” She replied, gesturing at the chimera.

Theo warily moved towards her, contemplating why a Hale would need to have a conversation with him.

“I want you to show me your laboratory.”

“Why would I?”

“The DNA that the Dread Doctors used on you consisted of a Coyote and a Wolf. Your wolf reeks of Erica Reyes’ scent, almost as if you’re mated to her but we both know that isn’t the case.”

Her words silenced him for a moment and wiped the smug grin off his face. “Now isn’t the time for this.”

“So I’m right then.” She crossed her arms.

Theo gazed at the Sheriff’s office for a moment before pulling Cora closer by the arm and whispering. “You are, but what would I benefit from letting you have her back from the dead?”

She held her chin up and eyed him, facial features relaxing because she knew that he would be closed deal. “I know about you and what you want. I also know an Alpha who would willingly transfer her power to you so she can have her friend back.”

Theo blinked, registering this conversation. He’d literally gone through hell to have power and here was one Alpha open for willing Transference. “Erica must have been one hell of a friend.”

Lights illuminated outside just when silence dawned upon them. Then followed the sound of footsteps and guns being loaded.

Sheriff Stilinski ran out of his office and ushered everyone away from the windows. “Get away from the windows, put those guns away.”

“I’m guessing you know who’s out there.” Jordan commented.

“I have a pretty good idea.” The Sheriff replied, having a short discussion with his deputy about him having to keep an eye out for inside threats.

Just like that, the Sheriff proceeded outside to talk to the hunters.

“What are they doing here? They can’t be looking for me.” Cora muttered to herself.

“Why would they be looking for you?” Theo raised an eyebrow at her. “Two members of a buddhist pack are in here for murder. They’re coming for those two.”

“Satomi’s pack? I have to see them.” She told Theo as she followed behind him into the Sheriff’s office.

“It’s our job to keep them alive.” It was Scott who spoke from the inside, referring to the betas Chang and Tierney.

“Not mine.” Theo cut in, holding the door open.

“How are you even going to succeed this time, Scott?” Cora added.

Scott’s beta, Liam Dunbar stepped towards the chimera angrily. “You want me to kill him?”

“No, just leave him, can we please just go?” The short-haired female with highlights, whom she met earlier replied. It turned out, she was a were-coyote named Malia. Marin also explained how they were cousins.

This time, a redhead female in a polyester sweatshirt cut in, “We’re not going anywhere, don’t you get it? We’re trapped, they have all the windows and doors covered! We’re going to die in here!”

“Does someone wanna kill her?” Theo suggested.

“I do.” Cora answered, annoyed at the panic she was causing.

Malia on the other hand wasn’t too amused, growling her words at Theo. “SHUT UP!”

“Malia, take a breath, you’re shaking.” Scott held her in place, in an attempt to calm her.

“I-I’m fine.” She replied.

It was Lydia Martin, the banshee, who stepped in this time. “Guys, there’s only a dozen of them out there — we can take them.”

“Scott, they’re the last of Satomi’s pack, we can’t leave them behind.” Liam pointed.

Cora decided she wasn’t going to tell them that Brett and Lori were alive as it was a risk. “Yeah, what — what the kid said.”

Scott met everyone’s gazes, including Cora’s before he decided. “Okay, we’ll go, but Chang and Tierney are coming with us.”

They would’ve gotten out to fight if only the Sheriff hadn’t told them that the hunters gave them until midnight. As it turned out, the deadline was planned so a guy Nolan along with the inside threat could finish all of them off.

Not really feeling like being in Scott and his pack’s company, Cora tailed behind Theo for most of the night. She’d only lost sight of him when she went to get coffee from a vendo.

She followed his scent that lead to the bathrooms, and stopped in her tracks hearing the conversation between him and Scott’s beta.

“You think saving those two is gonna make everything feel better? Your dead friends are dead and they’re gonna stay dead no matter what you —“ Theo didn’t have a chance to finish his sentence after Liam’s fist collided with his nose.

Cora smiled to herself, taking in the sweet sound of his bone breaking. She entered after Liam walked out, helping the chimera to his feet. “You’re wrong about the kid. He wants to save them because no one else will. Chang and Tierney doesn’t have what Scott and his pack has, just like you don’t have anyone looking out for you.”

Theo looked at her. “What makes you think I want anyone looking out for me?”

Cora pressed her lips together and sighed, “Because I was there the night those hunters got to you. When I went to your car and found your phone, it displayed Scott’s number. You were going to call him.”

“You were there and didn’t help me.” He pointed out.

“I didn’t know you. I only stayed to watch because of the familiarity of your scent. It was merely out of curiosity that I bothered to find out who you were. What do you think all these contemplating and discussions about whether they get to live or die is making Chang and Tierney feel?”

Before the time was over, two deputies had died from killing themselves because of fear. They used these bodies as replacements for Chang and Tierney’s — a plan that was bound to fail and cause an untimely battle against the hunters if it weren’t for the FBI arriving and taking away the teenagers from the Sheriff’s custody.


	4. (S6BE17) Turning Tables

Teen Wolf: Re-Imagined  
Season 6B Episode 17;  
Original: “Werewolves of London”  
Re-write: “Turning Tables”

_**03:00 PM, Saturday** _  
_**Beacon Hills, California** _  
_**Beacon Hills High School** _

“You might want to do a better job of not caring.” Theo muttered, startled by Cora’s sudden appearance in the doorway. Since the night at the Sheriff’s Station, she’d been trailing him to help.

The female moved aside, letting the chimera past her and walking beside him down the school hallway. “I don’t care about you, I care about how long I’ll have to stick around if I don’t help you with your errands. I care about bringing Erica back as soon as possible.”

After going through possible rooms, the two finally located Liam Dunbar who was pushing a teenage boy, Gabe’s skull into the bathroom mirror. The beta was trying to make him admit who shot up Scott McCall’s house — wounding Mr. and Mrs. McCall, and Lydia Martin in the process.

“You’re really going to kill him?” Theo asked in a manner of testing.

This being the same lockers where she’d fought the late alpha Aiden before and ended up having a head trauma, made it hard for Cora to focus on the matter at hand.

“I mean, I don’t care if you do,” Theo defended, however, he knew Liam needed to be reminded that he had to learn thinking things through before making decisions. “But have you thought this through? Any idea where you’re gonna dump the body? No one saw you grab him, did they? ‘Cause that could be a problem.”

“I don’t care.” He replied, still pushing in Gabe’s face.

“I don’t care either, at least let me help. I’m the one with experience here. We kill him, and we’ll have to find the witnesses and kill them too.” Theo reasoned.

“Except there’s no one here, but he’s just making a point.” Cora commented, shrugging her shoulders.

“Which means we’re gonna need shovels...” He continued.

“Some plastic bags...” She added, deciding to play along.

“Maybe a chainsaw...” Crossing his arms, the chimera looked up in the air as if he was actually thinking about it.

“No, too noisy, but maybe a garrote.” She joked, referring to a distant past where that had happened.

Liam breathed, letting go of his classmate. “You made your point,” he said turning towards the two.

“You didn’t kill him, that’s progress.” Theo pointed.

By now, the beta was a lot more annoyed than angry. “Why do you keep trying to save me? You think that’ll make Scott forget about everything you did? Just let you into the pack? Scott’s never gonna trust you.”

“Not everyone wants Scott McCall, kid.” Cora muttered bitterly.

Theo was amused by her words enough to let himself smile, but he had to answer Liam’s question. “You might wanna remember what Scott’s goal has been all along. Keep people alive.”

“Some people would beg to differ.” The female Alpha paced, making a headcount of all the ones who’d died in the past few years.

“You should try harder.” Gabe commented.

“What are you talking about?” Liam asked.

“You don’t know it do you?” He sat up, pushing himself off the floor.

“Know what?” Theo asked.

The boy didn’t answer, making it Theo’s turn to smash his head against the mirror.

“About the other bodies!” He groaned.

“What other bodies?” Liam asked.

Cora rolled her eyes, “The collateral.”

The two looked at her, not understanding where she was going. Cora sighed before pushing her body away from the locker she was leaning against. “Every war has a collateral damage. The innocent people who aren’t part of the opposing sides.”

“Like you?” Theo raised an eyebrow, letting go of Gabe.

“No, like the ones who care. I don’t.” She said.

_**07:00 PM, Saturday** _  
_**Beacon Hills, California** _  
_**Beacon Hills High School** _

After Gabe showed the three those other bodies he meant, they realized that Cora had been wrong. The bodies’ eyes were gone, leaving them as distorted holes into the skull. Their mouths were also left open wide.

They assessed the possibility of the murderer being the Anuk-Ite. Legend said that the creature feeding off of fear had two faces, which could mean two identities stolen from their real owners. Theo suggested these killings were a by-product of the Anuk-Ite finding its other half. If that was the case, its other half was in possession of a werewolf’s identity.

They’d called in Scott and Malia to see these bodies and discuss the theories they had. Including the creature’s first half being a lacrosse player named Aaron — who lead the testing of the students. To find out whether they were supernatural or not, by seeing how fast they’d heal after wounding them.

“It’s a bad day for finding bodies,” Malia said shutting the freezer where the bodies were.

“And there’ll be a lot more if we don’t find Aaron’s other half.” Liam pointed.

“Which we know nothing about.” Theo added.

“We do know one thing, it’s a werewolf.” Scott reminded them, which caused everyone to look at Cora who happened to come into town unannounced.

“Don’t look at me, if I knew this was going to happen, I wouldn’t have come back.” She defended.

“We have to find this other werewolf.” Liam sighed.

“Preferably before they merge.” Theo said.

“What happens if they merge?” Malia asked.

“I don’t know, I guess it’s something not really good.” Scott answered.

“Any chance you could put that army together Scott?” Liam questioned.

“You’re looking at it.” Malia pointed.

“Yeah, and less when you subtract me.” Cora reminded.

It was then when Peter’s voice echoed in the room, “Let’s hope this thing doesn’t feed off desperation, because this room reeks of it.”

“Desperation and a grilled werewolf.” Cora retorted, referring to the black marks of smoke on his features.

“What happened?” Scott asked, looking at the steering wheel he held in his hand.

“The hunters destroyed my perfect automobile. So if this thing had something to do with it, I’d like to see its demise appropriately painful.” He explained, placing his wheel on the nearby table.

“I thought you had two cars.” Malia stated, remembering Peter urging her to take his other Shelby 1000 Cooper and leave town.

The former alpha held up in the air the handle of what was supposed to be a car’s stickshift. “There’s going to be hell to pay.”

“And a whole lot of dollar bills.” Cora replied, smiling cheekily.


End file.
